Life of a Drake
by wizgirl101
Summary: Ever since I came with Malistaire things have changed. Well he's not my uncle and Dylan keeps holding me back from destruction. Everything seems so confusing. Dylan says I should return to Wizard City but I want to stay here. What will I do?
1. Meeting Family

**_Life of a Drake_**

**_Meeting Family _**

My name is Alexis…Alexis Drake that is. I was born in Dragonspyre. I was 13 years old when this happened (still 13). My dad's name is Cyrus Drake. I don't like to make a big deal of me being a Drake; in fact I try to avoid talking about it. Plus my dad being Cyrus Drake is annoying, my life was so difficult…but when I met my Uncle Malistaire things could change…

This is how it all began…

It was my fifteenth day at Ravenwood but noooo you can't listen to your daughter I said in my mind.

"What is wrong with having myth as your secondary!" my dad, Cyrus said. "Oh please dad, I haven't met a single necromancer who has myth as their secondary!" I said in argument. My long black hair covered my face. I pushed it back. "You're just like your uncle…" I heard him say. I frowned. "JUST CAUSE I'M A NECROMANCER DOESN'T MEAN I'M LIKE HIM!" I screamed as I stormed out of the myth school. I wore an Elegant outfit, Healers crown, and Soot stained shoes in black, red trims.

"Yo! Alexis what's up?" I heard my friend Dylan Starblade call out behind me. I managed to cool down and stop. I turned around to face him. His brown hair covered his face, he wore this black outfit (completely black). "Nothing much" I responded. "Did you start Krok yet?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, like a long time, I'm in Kroksphinx thingy place" I responded. "Cool, what level are you?" he asked. "18, you?" I asked. "17" he said. Then he grinned. "Up for a 1v1?" Dylan asked. I grinned back. "You're on".

I won the match. He's in the same school as me, so I know what spells are his weakness. I'm surprised he doesn't know mine, but that's a good thing. After the battle we headed towards the library to take some books out. An hour later Dylan had to leave I said bye and kept reading books. Awhile later I found a book on Malistaire. I opened it and started to read…

_Awhile later _

"Ms. Drake it's time for the library to close" Harold (librarian) called from downstairs. I was the only one in the library anyways. I looked at the clock. 8 O'clock, I better run or I'll miss the 8:20 curfew and get detention. I waved bye to Harold and Boris and left. I heard something coming from the bushes beside the library.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up a stick that was lying on the ground. I slowly started to walk towards the bush. I poked the bush, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden behind the bush a dark cloud formed. I totally freaked out and screamed.

"Alexis Drake, how nice to meet you…" I heard the cloud say. Whoa…since when do clouds talk? Then I saw him. I saw Malistaire Drake…


	2. A Chance to Change

**_A Chance to Change…_**

"Join the dark side…" he said weirdly. "Your life will change…everything at the tip of your fingers, no one to tell you what to do…not even Cyrus" he said. He said Cyrus like a dirty word. Well I always used to think that Malistaire uncle was evil and all, but after reading that book you can't blame him. Besides, the way he said Cyrus sounded right.

"You know what, I accept" I said with a devilish grin on my face. "A wise decision you have made…" he said. He held his hand for me to take. I grabbed it. _Things were going to change…_

2 weeks later

"Okay so the attack on wizard city is finalized for two weeks later" I said. I stood in a room with my new friends, all my age of course. Destiny Lightdust (blue long hair, blue eyes, ice wizard), Daniel Darkheart (short spiky purple hair, purple eyes, storm wizard), Sabrina Sunblossom (Long red hair, blue eyes, life wizard), and Cody Legendsword (short smooth blonde hair (black highlights, brown eyes, fire wizard). "This is going to be so fun" Cody said laughing. "Totally" Destiny said also starting to laugh. "Can't wait" Daniel said joining in the laugh. I laughed a bit too. The only person who wasn't laughing was Sabrina. She looked out of the window in the room, located on the highest point of Malistaire Drake's mansion. Whole place is black on the outside but inside different colors.

"You ok?" I said after I stopped laughing. She didn't respond. "Sabrina?" I said again trying to get her attention. "Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking about something… you were saying..?" she said. "You ok?" I asked again. "Yeah..." she said looking at the window again. I decided to worry about her later…Soon it was time for lunch. We all rushed to the dining room. Malistaire was already there. We all sat down. This place was way better than Wizard City! I love this! I'm so popular here!

"We have a new member today" Malistaire said. "His name is Dylan" he said. Uh…well they're lots of Dylan's out there… "Starblade" he finished. "He will join us momentarily". I put my cloak on to cover my face. Lucky for me no one said anything.

As food was set by some servants, a boy entered the room…none other than Dylan of course. Why did he come to the dark side? Malistaire introduced him to us; luckily he introduced me as Alex. Then Malistaire told him to sit down somewhere. He HAD to sit beside me didn't he! Ugh! Well I don't care…at least not for now. I took some mashed potato and chicken…mmm I love these kinds of dishes. I noticed Dylan look at me repeatedly but I decided to ignore it. After eating we had training, outside in the large front lawn. Malistaire 'uncle' had rolled grass out on the whole front lawn. Oh well.

"All death students here" Serena said. She's a wizard, Arch mage necromancer. Dylan and I came to her. "Ah… a new student" Serena said. "Well in case something happens to your wand we practice sword fighting" she said. "Show us what you know by fighting Alex" she said as she threw a sword to him than me. I got my sword ready. He did the same. "Ready…Set…Go!" Serena shouted. I slashed my sword at Dylan he blocked it, then he struck and I dodged it. This went on for a while then he hit my sword so hard that my cloak flew off revealing my face. Shoot. He was so startled that he fell to the ground. I slashed my sword towards him but stopped at his neck. I lowered my sword and held my hand out for him to get up. "You need to practice…" I said coldly to him.

"Well you do need practice…fifteen minutes extra for sword fight every day except today" Serena said. "Let's go to magic orbs. "Put your hands like this and say these words…"

After that training session I walked to my room. Right before I could enter my room I was pulled into a corner. It was Dylan. He put his hand over my mouth before I could scream. "Alexis seriously! You joined the dark side and, and… I can't believe you!" he said so freaked out with a worried tone. I took his hand off my mouth and pushed him away. "Look I know what I'm doing…besides I could ask you the same question" I said trying to sound emotionless. "To look for you! Your dad is worried… uh sort of and Headmaster Ambrose sent people to look for you!" Dylan said. "Well you found me, I'll sneak you out and then you can go tell the world" I said coldly again. I started walking away to my room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him. "Please don't do this" he said in a small voice. "I am going to…like who's gonna care?" I asked carelessly. I broke free from his grip and went to my room. As I shut the door I heard his response. "I care". After that incident I didn't feel like leaving my room…I skipped dinner and everything else. At night I lay in my bed thinking…why would Dylan care?...


	3. The Family Truth

**_The Family Truth_**

The Next Day at Training

"Today's lesson is continuation on magic orbs, and then some spell magic" Serena said. Did I mention that Serena is Morganthe's sister? Well now I did. I positioned my hands in the way I was supposed to. I closed my eyes, focused my mind and my heart.

"If you are really good at this you can see memories..." I heard Serena's voice drift off. I felt sand hit my face but I kept my eyes closed. I started to say the words and then I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital? I opened a door. There was a blue tiled floor and a blue wall. In the bed lay… SYVLIA?! And beside her was Malistaire? "Memories" I reminded myself. Wait why would I remember this if I never even met Sylvia? Uh…whatever. "It's a girl, congratulations" the nurse said. Sylvia smiled. The baby seemed strangely familiar…"Let's name her…hmm how about Alexis, Alexis Drake" Sylvia said smiling. "Of course!" Malistaire said. No… no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! "NO!" I screamed. Sand hit my face again, like a sandstorm. I couldn't see anything for a minute but then the sand faded…I was back in the front lawn. Everyone was looking/staring at me. They must have heard me scream… Serena rushed to me, followed by Dylan. I fell to the ground feeling weak, exhausted, sick…then I blacked out.

I woke up in my room, Dylan and Serena on each side of me. "Alexis! Are you ok! We heard you scream and you fell and-"Serena cut him off "Are you feeling ok honey?" she asked. "Yeah..." I managed to speak. "I'll go, tell the others, stay in bed Alexis" Serena said as she pushed the door open and left closing it. "How are you feeling?" Dylan asked me. "Fine I guess" I responded. "What did you see?" Dylan asked with a worried expression. I took a deep breath and started to explain…

A Few Minutes Later

"So…you're Malistaire's daughter? Asked Dylan. "I-I think so" I said slowly. "Well look on the bright side, you're not Cyrus's daughter" Dylan said laughing. I joined in on the laugh. We talked for a while then there was an awkward silence… "Are you going to tell him?" Dylan asked. "Not till I get proper answers to all my questions" I responded quietly. "I'll help in any way I can" he said. Before I could say anything the doors burst open. All my friends came running in and surrounded me with questions like: are you ok? What did you see? Was it an old memory? And all that. I couldn't see Dylan anywhere. Then I noticed him at the back. He gave a small smile and waved. Then he left the room.

After I was completely cured I went back to the daily schedule. After training is the study of weakness, powers and legends which I missed (YAY!)! So now it's free time! Perfect time for me to find answers to my questions…but how? I decided to change…completely. _Transformanta _I said under my breath. I had a ultra-rare gift to change my appearance, but my real look is how I look right now, long black hair, blue eyes etc. I rarely use my gift. My long black hair turned brown and my eyes turned green. Now for the outfit, which I had to take care of myself without magic. I dug through my wardrobe and found something green which was totally not me. It's called flowering mantle, light green dark green trim. I grabbed a healer's cowl with shoes same colors and changed. Okay now I look like a complete theurgist...not bad. I walked out of my room trying to look normal.

"Halt!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turn to see who it is. A guard stood facing me. Shoot, they were tough to fool.

"Um… hi" I said quietly. "Who are you?" he questioned. "Um… Samantha Starlight?" I said/asked. "What is your business here?" he asked…again. "I am uh I'm royal servant to Ms. Drake" I said trying to sound normal and honest. "ID card?" he asked for. Shoot. "Um well bye!" I said as I started to run. If I teleported then I would leave necromancer teleportation dust which would be weird considering I'm supposed to be a theurgist aka student of life. "Intruder!" the guard screamed. Then the next thing I know there is a whole army running after me. I slid into a corner and teleported to the basilica so no one would see me which worked pretty well.

In the basilica I saw…Cyrus? Wait….CYRUS! What the heck is he doing here? He didn't seem worried to me. He was just banging his wand on his hand looking like an idiot. The idiot that he is. Should I start calling him uncle? No wait how about not relating him to me at all. Yeah…that idea sounds WAY better. I walked casually to the spiral door and he didn't say or do anything.

At the spiral door I selected wizard city. I leapt into the door and started to fall.

I found myself in the world tree. My plan is to get to the library and then into the restricted records. I have to do all this because we're not allowed out of Drake mansions and since there search parties out here I'll keep my disguise on. I walked to the commons and then to the library. It's like 4:00 and dinner is at 6:00 so I have two hours to do what I have to without anyone noticing. I walked into the library. I went towards the door of the restricted area. I took a book and pretended I was reading it. Then slowly I hit the door lightly and stepped back into it. I shut the door lightly and looked and all the books. It's was like the library, like the exact same thing but restricted. After ten minute of searching I found a book on the Drake records. I flipped the pages till I found a page that was entitled: The Baby….OMG (I GASPED!)!...


	4. The Truth

**Hey guys, I know it's been a looong time since I've updated, because it's just been a pile of homework and busy with stuff but summer vacation is coming so I'll be updating. **

**Enjoy!**

_**The Truth…**_

I flipped the pages till I found a page that was titled: "The Baby". I found my name in there so it was true… I was Malistaire's daughter. I read though the page carefully. Then my eyes stopped on a sentence. I felt water fall from my eyes like an endless waterfall. I fell to the ground… _I had found the answer to my questions…._

This is what the book said "A young baby was born named Alexis Drake. Everything went perfectly fine after her birth but when Sylvia left Malistaire broke. He lost it. This happened when Alexis was two. His brother Cyrus Drake was able to save the baby from Malistaire and his evilness". I felt so bad about…well EVERYTHING. I wiped my tears and put the book back silently. "Um who are you?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Boris. Uh-oh. "Samantha Stardust?" I asked/said. "So Samantha…what are you doing here? This is restricted to students, only library helper can enter" he said. Think Alexis think. "Um…I'm a library helper?" I said/asked. "Oh!" well here are some books you need to put away here and be done ASAP" he said while giving me a large pile of books. "Kay see ya" he said and left. I dropped the books on the floor and bolted out of the library not caring who'd see me. I ran to the spiral door selected Dragonspyre then teleported to the Basilica. After making a deal with Zeke I grabbed my broom and flew off to Drake mansions. Finally when I got there it was 5:30. Avoiding the guards, I slid to the back of the castle and undid my spell _Transformanta _enchantment/gift/spell/whatever. Now I had the clothing problem… green is something I NEVER wear…EVER. Well I'm myself so it should be alright…right? I casually walked into the castle.

Just outside of my room I heard a voice say "Alexis? Is that…you?" I turned to face the voice which came from…Why is he always here? He's like always around me or something! "Um yeah it me Dylan…" I said a bit quietly. "I've never seen you wear green…it looks nice on you though" he said and smiled a bit. I blushed. Then I tried to make my hair fall in my face so he wouldn't see me blush. "Um thanks…uh see you at dinner" I said and rushed into my room. Hmm maybe I should wear green tonight…

At dinner

I rushed down the hallway in my long black dress trimmed green; Malistaire always likes fancy dinners so he gets his way. I entered the dining room and sat down. Everyone else was already there.

"You kids will get to pick your secondary school of magic tomorrow" Malistaire said as the food was getting set. Mentally I'm screaming: YAY, YAY, YAY, and YAY TOMORROW! (Me screaming again mentally). I wonder which school I'm going to pick…

For dinner there was fish. I am NOT such a big fan of fish…unlike Destiny and Daniel who were happily chomping away.

"Uh I'm not hungry" I said getting up. Dylan gave me the I-think-I-know-why face. I returned him with the I-do-not-like-fish-face.

"Are you sure?" Malistaire asked (should I call him dad? No not yet). "Yeah I'm sure" I said. "Night everyone" I said and left to my room.

20 minutes later

I'm starving! BIG TIME! I had changed into my pajamas and was so bored and hungry. I heard a knock on the door so I put on my white sweater and opened the door. Okay, he's stalking me or something.

"Hi Dylan" I said trying to smile. "Hey…I noticed you didn't eat so I um well sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed some chicken and rice for you" he said holding out a plate with food for me to take. I took the plate and smiled. "Thank you! Like a lot! You know I don't like fish" I said laughing. He laughed too. "Yeah…anyways I should get going… good night" he said and started to leave. "Wait!" I called after him. He turned to face me. "Um can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. "Okay…" he said. I let him enter the room. I let him sit down, and explained what happened at the library today (how I ended up with Cyrus) because I needed to tell someone and he was the only person I could trust right now.

"It all makes sense now!" he exclaimed. "Yeah…I guess it does…I feel a bit bad for hating Cyrus now…" I said drifting off. "He wanted to protect me…but I threw water on all his efforts, the attack on Wizard City are in a week and a half!" I said almost yelling. "It's not too late to change Alexis" Dylan said to me with hope in his eyes. "I-I don't know… I've found new friends here, I can do whatever I want, I'm second in charge and no one hates me here like they did in wizard city…you know I barely had friends there…" I said uncertainty in my voice. "Alexis, is this what you really want? After all Cyrus sacrificed for you and those who put their lives in danger…" Dylan said becoming quieter. "What?! Someone put their life in danger! Who!" I said wanting to know. "Cyrus, all the Ravenwood teachers, some students too…even Headmaster Ambrose" he said. I didn't know about, well any of this! But-but should I go back to Wizard City? I don't know… "Alexis, please come back to Wizard City with me…everyone misses you!"

"Dylan…if I do come back, Cyrus will be yelling his head off and Professor Ambrose will be giving me a lecture, no one will like me even then, nothing will change, I don't matter" I said trying to sound confident, which didn't work. Dylan put his hand on my shoulder and said "Alexis, I've known you since we've been 6 years old and you're telling me that nothing will change? It will change Alexis, everyone will be happy, I know it. As for you not mattering, you matter to me a lot" he said blushing at that sentence, so did I. "You matter to everyone, and I mean it" he finished. "I need some time to think" I said, feeling my head starting to spin. He got up. "I understand but think before you pick for sure ok?" he asked. "I will" I said nodding. He smiled. He walked to the door and waved bye, shutting the door on his way out. All I knew at that point was that I had a lot to think about…and my chicken and rice was getting cold….

**How was it? More coming soon!**


	5. New Girl

_**New Girl…**_

The Next Day In Wizard City

_Amber's POV_

I walked into Headmaster's office house thing. He had gamma send me a letter for me to meet him after class. His office-house was empty and he was looking through a crystal on a stand. I cleared my throat.

"Oh Amber you're here" he said looking at me.

"Yup, what did you need to see me for Headmaster?" I asked.

"It seems you have gotten a mission" he said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You must bring back a girl and a boy from Malistaire's Mansion. The girl is his daughter whose name is Alexis and the boy is Dylan, a friend of hers' who has seemed to follow her on the path of destruction. Our suspicions are that Malistaire confronted Alexis, perhaps she was hypnotized or confused that she chose to go with him. The boy, Dylan is a good student in his class from teacher's feedback. We don't know why he has decided to join Malistaire, but we need them both back" headmaster said looking at his crystal ball between the speech.

"Can I have some info on appearances and weaknesses?" I asked. It could help me bring them back here.

"Yes, here you go" headmaster said as he handed me some papers. There were pictures and information on the pages. Perfect.

"What if they don't come here willingly?" I asked while scanning the papers. This could be my biggest mission yet.

"Then you'll have to bring them here by force"

_Alexis's POV_

I sat at my desk in my room looking over the list of secondary schools. If I did storm, I'd be very powerful...if I chose fire I'd also be powerful since fire is the second strongest school...ice would be beneficial...balance would help increase my damage amount...myth would actually be helpful, I could summon minions by my side (so much for what I said to Cyrus)... and life would help me heal. I started to narrow my options. Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door to see a girl, most likely my age standing by the door. She had long light brown hair that went till her waist and purple eyes. She wore a red an orange outfit and beside her was a small fire cat pet. She was definitely a fire wizard, I could feel it.

"Hi, my name is Amber Spellrider, I'm new here so Malistaire told me to see you to get set, can you fill me in?" she asked.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything, by the way I'm Alexis Drake"

_2 hours later_

"And those are the battle plans for next week" I finished.

"Can I keep a copy of the battle plan?" Amber asked.

"Sure" I said as I handed her a paper.

"Well" she said as she got up. "I'll see you at dinner, thanks for the help" she walked to the door. "Bye" she said and shut the door behind her. I looked back at the selection sheet. Something came into mind. I think I knew the school I was going to pick...

_Amber's POV_

Perfect. I got the battle plans; I'll have to send them to headmaster. I learned a bit about Alexis, I don't think she could be a possible threat, but it's possible. No idea who this Dylan dude is, but hopefully he isn't going to be a threat, because I hate hurting people. I walked into my room and set the papers on the table after shutting the door.

I sat down on my bed and took out a chewy bar. I heard a knock on the door before I could start eating. I went to the door and opened it. I froze at the sight of the person.

But...isn't...he...on my side?


	6. You Just Wait and Watch

_**A/N Hi! Sorry for updating after so long, I've been busy- plus I'm going to a new school now so I've been more busy than normal...I won't stop updating though; I might just take a while. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**You Just Wait and Watch**_

"Daniel?" I asked. My legs felt weak. He was on my side, not this dark creepy side. Daniel came into the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time. Daniel used to do missions with me, we were great friends, best friends actually but then he said he wanted to quit doing missions and when he quit doing missions I never saw him again. We were the best in the missions' department. Now it's only me...

"I thought you were on our side Daniel" I said weakly. I fell on the chair beside the table.

This couldn't be happening, we were best friends but he...

"I left the mission department to join this place" Daniel said and shrugged.

"Daniel! Ambrose trusted us the most! He told us everything and you..." my eyes widened.

"You're a traitor! You leaked everything Ambrose told us to Malistaire didn't you! I thought we were friends and...and I thought you were true to your words when you told Ambrose you had to quit for family reasons!" I almost yelled at him.

He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have entered this territory Amber, because I'm here and I can tell Malistaire about you anytime" he said casually. Tears spilled from my eyes, there were times I thought Daniel and I were something more, but he doesn't even care about me.

"Watch Daniel, watch how if you even try to tell Malistaire the tables will turn, you just wait" I said while trying to stop the tears with venom in my voice. Something flickered in his eyes, was it regret? Or sadness? No way, that creature of a wizard wouldn't have any of those things.

I stormed out of my room leaving Daniel alone in there to think of whatever evil he wants to. I ran to the washroom down the hall and washed my face.

I suppose they were right when they say: _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

But things just happened so fast that I couldn't tell who was on my side and who wasn't. Before I joined the Mission department I had a rough past.

I splashed some water on my face and the memories came flashing back to me.

"_Amber, go clean your room" my mom told me inside me old home._

"_Ok mama" 9 year old me said. I rushed upstairs and I heard a crash. I rushed downstairs to see a body on the floor of a man's I didn't know of. My mother stood beside it with a knife in her hand. My father had appeared beside her laughing. My eyes widened as I tried not to scream. I ran into my room and packed all I could fit in my little backpack, I somehow safely jumped out the window and ran to the spiral door._

That's when headmaster found me and enrolled me into Ravenwood. Ravenwood became my new home. At the age of 11 I joined the mission department. I met Daniel there and I thought I found someone I could trust.

But I was wrong. And now I realize you can't trust anybody, only yourself. I looked at myself in the mirror.

If Daniel thinks he can hurt me so easily he's wrong.

"You just wait and watch Daniel"

_**A/N What do you think will happen? I'll have the next chapter up fast. **_


End file.
